finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Penelo
Penelo ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy XII. Sie ist sehr lebensfroh und optimistisch, obwohl sie viele Familienmitglieder und Bekannte durch den Krieg zwischen ihrer Heimat Dalmasca und dem Imperium Archadia verlor. Sie ist eine gute Freundin von Vaan, dessen Familie ebenfalls verstarb, und versucht, ein wachsames Auge auf ihn zu haben, da er in ihren Augen stets nur Unfug anstellt. Sie lebt in der Unterstadt von Rabanastre und liebt es zu tanzen. Im Verlauf der Spielhandlung wird sie eher zufällig in die politischen Machenschaften zwischen den Freiheitskämpfern Dalmascas und dem machthungrigen Konsul Vayne Carudas Solidor gezogen, doch sie identifiziert sich mehr und mehr mit ihrer Rolle als Begleiterin der versteckt arbeitenden Prinzessin Ashe und unterstützt sie bedingungslos bei ihrem Kampf gegen das Imperium. Handlung Vorgeschichte Penelos Eltern starben beim Überfall des Imperiums. Der Warenhändler Migelo, der ein Herz für verwaiste Kinder hat, nimmt sie seitdem bei sich auf und lässt sie in seinem Laden arbeiten, damit sie sich von ihrem Lohn einen geringen Lebensunterhalt finanzieren kann. Final Fantasy XII thumb|250px|Geld zu stehlen findet Penelo nicht in Ordnung Penelo sieht, wie Vaan Geld von einem imperialen Soldaten stiehlt und nimmt es ihm weg, denn sie sorgt sich um ihn und möchte vermeiden, dass er eines Tages eingesperrt werden könnte. Sie nimmt sich eine Münze aus Vaans Beute als Kompensation für das Brot, das er kürzlich stahl, überlässt ihm den Rest und geht zu Migelo und informiert Vaan, dass dieser Aufträge für ihn hätte. Zusammen mit den Bürgern Rabanastres schauen sich Vaan und Penelo die Rede des neuen Konsuls der Stadt an, Vayne Carudas Solidor, Sohn des Imperiums von Archadia. Anschließend möchte Vaan in den Palast einbrechen, doch Penelo nimmt ihn kaum ernst, erwähnt Dalan in der Unterstadt, der Vaan eventuell dabei helfen könnte, und geht zurück in Migelos Laden, doch dieser ist im Palast und gab ihr den Tag frei, also verbringt sie ihre Zeit in der Nomadensiedlung der Giza-Ebene. Als kurz darauf auch Vaan in der Siedlung eintrifft um einen ‘‘Sonnenstein‘‘ zu suchen, begleitet sie ihn, damit er keinen Unfug anstellen könne. Ihr macht dieses kleine Abenteuer großen Spaß, da sie beide seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr gemeinsam unternommen haben. thumb|250px|Weil [[Balthier Penelo sein Taschentuch gibt, wird sie kurz darauf gefangen genommen]] Zurück in Rabanastre angekommen verabschiedet sie sich wieder und geht in Migelos Laden, den sie eigentlich hüten sollte. Bevor sie geht sagt sie Vaan, dass er auf sich aufpassen soll, da sie nicht wüsste, was sie ohne ihn machen sollte. Doch obwohl er ihr verspricht nichts anzustellen, wird er bald darauf zusammen mit drei anderen Personen gefangen genommen und vorgeführt. Penelo ist entsetzt und will zu ihm hinlaufen, aber einer der drei anderen namens Balthier stellt sich in ihren Weg, drückt ihr sein Taschentuch mit der Bitte um Aufbewahrung in die Hand und verspricht ihr, Vaan zurückzubringen. thumb|250px|Zwischen Penelo und [[Larsa entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft]] Der Kopfgeldjäger Ba'Gamnan sieht dies und entführt Penelo nach Bhujerba, weil er Balthier jagt und ihn so anlocken will. Außerdem hinterlässt er einen entsprechenden Brief für ihn bei Migelo und stellt dadurch sicher, dass Balthier ihm folgen wird. Obwohl Penelo immer wieder beteuert, Balthier nicht zu kennen, schnappt die Falle zu und die Heldengruppe reist nach Bhujerba in die Lhusu-Minen. Als Ba'Gamnan dies erfährt, lässt er Penelo laufen, da sie ihm jetzt nichts mehr nützt. Sie rennt aus den Minen direkt in die Arme des Richters Ghis, der sie für ihr unbefugtes Betreten bestrafen möchte, aber kurz darauf erscheint Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, Sohn des imperialen Kaisers, der sie aus des Richters Gewahrsam nimmt und ins Anwesen von Marquis Ondore bringt, dem Regenten von Bhujerba. Er verspricht ihr auf sie zu achten und mit dem Konsul, seinem Bruder, über die jüngsten Geschehnisse in Rabanastre zu sprechen, die aus dem Ruder gelaufen seien. Daher reist er an Bord des Schlachtschiffs Leviathan zu ihm und nimmt Penelo mit. thumb|250px|Penelos [[Nethizit absorbiert magische Angriffe]] Unterdessen gelangt auch die Gruppe um Vaan zeitgleich dorthin und löst durch ihren Ausbruch und die Befreiung der eingesperrten Prinzessin Ashe den Alarm aus. Beide Gruppen laufen sich während des Tumults zufällig über den Weg und Penelo und Vaan finden sich erleichtert wieder, umarmen sich und bleiben fortan beieinander. Larsa schenkt ihr seinen künstlichen Nethiziten als Glücksbringer, bevor er einen Fluchtweg für sie bei den Luftschiffen sucht. Kurz darauf erreicht die Gruppe einen Andockhafen und will per Frachtschiff fliehen, wird dort aber von Richter Ghis gestellt, der mit dem Abend-Splitter einen Zauberangriff gegen die Prinzessin ausführt, doch dieser wird von Penelos Nethizit absorbiert. Der Richter wird besiegt und die Gruppe kann erfolgreich entkommen. In Bhujerba zurück übergibt Penelo das Taschentuch dankend an Balthier zurück und begleitet die Prinzessin bei ihrem Vorhaben zur Wiedererlangung ihrer einstigen Macht, indem diese den Morgen-Splitter aus der Grabstätte Raithwalls birgt. thumb|250px|[[Fran bringt Penelo die Steuerung der Strahl bei]] Penelo kämpft an vorderster Front mit beim Freiheitskampf für ihre Heimat Dalmasca und reist zusammen mit Prinzessin Ashe sowie den anderen Protagonisten nach Bur-Omisace, später auch ins Herz des Imperiums selbst nach Archadis, in die verlorene Stadt Giruvegan und auch weiter bis zum Ridorana-Richtfeuer. Am Ende ihrer langen und beschwerlichen Odyssee bekämpfen sie schließlich den machthungrigen Imperator Vayne Solidor und befreien Dalmasca. Der Frieden kehrt wieder in Rabanastre ein. Penelo unterstützt Vaan als Kopilotin beim Rettungsflug aller Hauptfiguren in Sicherheit, nachdem sie von Fran in die Steuerung eingewiesen wurde. Ein Jahr nach diesen Ereignissen hält Penelo Briefkontakt zu Larsa und berichtet, was ihr kürzlich wiederfahren ist. Der für verstorben gehaltene Balthier lebt, er holte sich jüngst sein Luftschiff Strahl zurück, welches er Vaan überließ, und lud diesen und Penelo ein, ihm nach Bervenia zu folgen. Für Penelo ist es selbstverständlich, dass sie Vaan als seine Partnerin dorthin begleitet. Mysth-Teks * Seelenmarter: Die entnommene Seele des Gegners wird von Penelo zerfleddert. * Lichterwirbel: Penelo entfesselt durch einen Tanz Lichtströme und treibt sie in den Gegner. * Todesfraktur: Penelo friert Zeit und Raum des Gegners mit einer Pirouette ein und lässt den Gegner im eingefrorenen Zustand zerspringen. Weitere Auftritte Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Penelo ist die weibliche Protagonistin in Revenant Wings. Sie bereist gemeinsam mit Vaan ganz Ivalice auf der Suche nach wertvollen Schätzen. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Nachdem er gemeinsam mit Vaan im Luftschiffhafen von Morabera gegen Luftpiraten gekämpft hat, lernt der Protagonist des Spiels, Luso Clemens, dessen Begleiterin Penelo kennen. Galerie en:Penelo es:Penelo it:Penelo ru:Пенелопа fr:Penelo Kategorie:Charakter (FFXII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFXII:RW) Kategorie:Charakter (FFTA2)